


Your Song

by WindMeister8



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fame, Fangirls, Music, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Singer Eren Yeager, songwriter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6806527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindMeister8/pseuds/WindMeister8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Music brought us together and... tore us apart.</p>
<p>Can we rediscover the harmony of our souls?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Song

**Author's Note:**

> **(AU Note: For maximum effect, listen to[this](http://www.yourepeat.com/watch/?v=JEpCtdqH8R4))**

Piercing screams filled the air as the ground beneath the stadium shook under the stomping of hundreds upon hundreds of fans. As the last straining notes of the guitar echoed through the crowd, ending the performance of the highly popular band, the response was deafening. Even as the three members exited the stage, the enthusiastic audience continued demanding an encore.

“No Name! No Name! No Name!” 

Their chants followed the band members all the way to the dressing rooms backstage. The sole female member of the band who wore thick-rimmed glasses and a lip ring squealed in excitement as she hugged her guitar tightly.

“Hey hey, they’re screaming so badly for us! Hear that, guys?!” Her ponytail swished wildly from left to right as she regarded her two other band members with sparkling brown eyes and a large grin that almost seemed maniacal.

On the contrary, her enthusiasm clearly had not rubbed off on the two men who maintained their calm and serious expression. Disappointed by their lack of energy, she sighed loudly and shook her head.

“How is that you two are so popular among the girls? You’re both so unapproachable – I mean Levi here looks like a mafia head and Mike just exudes… weirdness,” she concluded with an exaggerated wave of her hands.

To her right, Mike with his blonde mop of hair smirked and to her left, the raven-haired Levi shot her a glare that could reduce most people to a shivering mess. However, she was the crazy Hanji and being Hanji meant that absolutely nothing intimidated her.

A gentle voice piped up from the end of the corridor, causing the three members to turn in its direction. “Well, they are definitely what you would call good-looking and… hot, I guess?”

Instantly, Hanji broke into a wide grin and with arms open wide, ran towards the demure brown girl. Catching her in an almost back-breaking hug, Hanji squealed in delight. “Oh Katia! I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it for the concert!”

Although Katia felt like her life force was being squeezed out by the over-enthusiastic Hanji, she warmly reciprocated the hug. “Hanji…” she choked out, “I’m dying here.”

“Whoops, my bad!” Hanji exclaimed as she released Katia from her embrace. “So what did you think of the song? After all, you wrote it.”

Katia smiled widely and gripped Hanji’s hands in hers. “It was absolutely beautiful. I loved every second of it. You guys owned it and I think it really suits the spirit of No Name!”

Together, the two girls jumped up and down in shared happiness, only to be interrupted by a sharp “Oi”. Still glued together, the girls turned to see Mike and Levi beside them. Mike’s hand was stroking his stubble as he tried to stifle a laugh while Levi merely affixed his usual glare on the girls.

“Are you girls done freaking out?” Levi said curtly.

Blushing slightly in embarrassment, Katia let go of Hanji’s hands. The brunette let out a hearty laugh and smacked Levi’s shoulders in response. “Come on, at least we show our happiness instead of you poker-face men.”

“Whatever, weirdo. ” Levi’s sharp retort only met with more laughter from Hanji. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Katia who still looked slightly uncomfortable. 

“Hey Katia,” he barked .

Startled, her head snapped up to look at him. Nervous that she had done something wrong, her hands automatically buried themselves in a strand of her smooth black hair, curling it round and round her finger in a rhythmic manner. She knew that Levi was known to be blunt and honest with his opinion; that plus his intimidating appearance made him all the more frightening. Many a time had she heard of other song writers who came out of an interview sobbing like a baby. But she was more worried about what he thought about the song, rather than his delivery of his thoughts. After all, the band took on the song due to an executive decision and unlike other times, she had not heard their personal opinions on it. Her brown eyes flickered wildly, focusing on different parts of Levi’s face, deliberately trying to avoid his intense eyes.

“It was a good song .”

She froze in shock, her gaze finally meeting Levi’s as her mouth hung open.

“The lyrics were great, and the melody was touching yet powerful,” Levi continued. “It suited the band… and I thank you for giving it to us again.”

“O-oh my God,” Katia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth as she broke into a large smile. To hear that from such a good musician was incredibly flattering. It was even more poignant for her since that song was her pride and joy.

Hanji threw her arm around the black girl’s shoulders, giving her a warm squeeze. The silent Mike also took the effort to pat her lightly on her head. Touched by their support, her eyes watered a little and she had to dab at her moist skin with the back of her finger. 

“Thank you so much, guys. It really means so much to me,” she uttered softly, her voice choking slightly.

Levi clicked his tongue, slightly uncomfortable with the young girl’s outward display of her emotions. “Well , I have to say I didn’t know you were capable of writing such a mature and emotional song.”

She was about to thank him for his compliment when a familiar voice rang through the long corridor, bringing with it a familiar dull ache in her heart. She didn’t need to turn to know who it was.

“I knew from the start that she could write amazing songs.” A brown haired guy emerged from the adjoining room, dressed in a simple long-sleeved V-neck T-shirt and jeans. His teal green eyes were solely focused on Katia’s back and even without facing him, she could feel his piercing gaze on her skin.

“I knew all the while,” he said. “Only people like you never realized her full potential.”

“What the hell, you Jaeger brat?” Levi snapped.

Ignoring the hostility in Levi’s voice, the green-eyed Eren Jaeger simply stared straight at Katia who was frozen to her spot, her hands clutched tightly at her chest.

Ever the observant one, Hanji pulled Levi back by his sleeve. “Leave them be, Levi.”

Motioning to Mike, she took Levi by the arm and with Mike on the other side, half-dragged the man out.  Not taking too well to being escorted so forcefully away, Levi growled at his two bandmates but allowed himself to be taken away.

Before he disappeared from sight, he managed to leave his final parting words for the two people standing still in the corridor. “You immature brats better sort out your problem!”

If this had been another day in a different situation, Katia would have giggled at Levi’s snarky comment. But his words had hit home, lodging itself like a stake to her heart. For weeks she had kept herself immersed in work, unwilling to let her mind rest and end up wandering back to that incident. Back to that dark whirlpool of thoughts and emotions that pulled her deeper into a place she could not come back from.

“Are we to continue not talking?” Eren’s soft voice broke the silence.

She could not face him. If she were to look at him now, she feared her delicate state of mind would crumble. Even as she stared at the wall in front of her, her body was already feeling like it would shatter at the slightest touch .

There were so many things she wanted to say, so many questions she wanted to ask. But as her lips parted, she could only murmur, “I don’t know .”

“Katia..” Eren whispered, his voice barely audible, but she could hear the agony in it. 

“Jaeger, you’re up next!” a voice bellowed, calling for the next act to take its position.

She closed her eyes, willing him to leave. It was for the better. Every second that passed between them only brought her closer to breaking down and she didn’t want him to see her in such a vulnerable state. After what seemed like an eternity, she heard the thumping of his boots on the wooden floor slowly getting softer as he walked further and further away from her. And then the roar of the crowd.

Finally letting out her breath, she turned towards the hallway that led to the stage. She could see Eren waving to the crowds, his dashing smile eliciting screams from the fangirls. His teal green eyes gleamed in the spotlight and – just like the first time she saw him – it drew her in once again.

_“Why do you keep looking at me ?”_

It wasn’t just the color of his eyes that captured her attention, it was the raw passion underneath. She had initially been afraid of approaching him; his intense look and reputation for picking fights with the older boys having scared her away. But when he noticed her watching him, he just smiled and introduced himself politely; so  unlike the boy that she thought he was.

Slowly, she found herself being pulled into his enthusiasm. It was hard not to. He simply exuded so much energy that she couldn’t help but share his passion. From a young age, he had a unique boyish voice that enchanted people with its sincerity and power .

**I’ve been roaming around, always looking down at all I see.**

Even now, after his voice had cracked, she could still hear the magic in it that made people believe in what he sang. As she heard the lilting phrases carry through the hallway, she wondered whether it was his voice that she fell in love with first. Maybe it didn’t matter.

She loved his voice, his passionate drive… his everything . She loved him so much that she feared losing him. Years went by without him knowing her feelings until one of their mutual friends blurted out her secret . Paralyzed by fear, she had almost run away but was caught at the last minute by Eren. When he confessed to her, she could hardly believe a word he said .

_“It’s only when I’m with you that I truly feel at peace. You make me see the beauty in life… that life is worth living with you by my side .”_

Even now after years had passed, she sometimes wondered what he saw in her. She didn’t feel worthy of his attention, of his love. And so that spurred her to take up songwriting. To produce music for him, to hear him sing her songs, to be someone that mattered to him. They worked well together and soon, they caught the eye of several music firms. How excited they had been when they accepted their first offer and came out with Eren’s first album. It was their dream come true.

Or so they thought. Public reception of the album was abysmal. The company decided that although the two of them were certainly talented, their talents were not well-matched. Her songs didn’t suit Eren’s voice and style. To their dismay, they would have to be split up for their careers to advance. Needless to say, she had been devastated, her beliefs shattered.

She had strongly opposed the change, desperately churning out song after song to prove otherwise, until she fainted one day in fatigue. When she gained consciousness, Eren was sitting by her side while she laid in bed. Gently, he had told her that this could not go on, that she had to accept the inevitable.

_“I hate to see you so stressed. I want the best for you… and I think you should pursue your career as a songwriter. Don’t let me drag you down.”_

Though his words were genuine, she knew it was the total opposite. She was dragging him down. She had become the one thing she had hoped never to be – she was a burden. That realization broke her spirit but she forced herself to continue along her path, not wanting to add further to Eren’s worries. Despite her waning drive to work, her very misery was a good source of inspiration and the company gave her songs to a variety of popular singers, instantly propelling her to be one of the most sought-after songwriter.

**Painted faces fill the places I can’t reach.**

But none of it meant anything to her. Because each time she saw Eren step onto that stage, each time she heard his angelic voice soar, it was not her songs that he was singing. Her place had been taken.

At the same time, their interaction dwindled down to hurried texts sent in between packed schedules and occasional calls in the middle of the night. When they did meet face-to-face, the periods of awkward silence were unbearable. 

Against their will, fame and fortune was reshaping them and their relationship together. The Eren she knew who gave no second thought about expressing his opinions and feelings, had become so diplomatic and reserved . Gone was the Eren who she loved that spoke his mind and brought excitement  into her life. Each time she saw him on TV or on stage, she felt like she was losing another piece of him.

Admittedly, she herself was changing. Her confidence had been given such a beating, and unlike the bold Katia of the past who wasn’t so easily unnerved, she found herself envying those around Eren – his songwriters, his fangirls, his staff.

**While you live it up, I’m off to sleep; waging wars to shape the poet and the beat.**

Frantic to win him back, she would work late into the night, trying to write a song for him. If only she could come up with just one best-selling song for him, everything would change. She pushed herself so hard to the point that she started skipping meals. Because of that, she had recently suffered dizziness and fainting spells but she refused to see a doctor about it.

But it was all for naught. Just last week, she had stumbled upon him kissing one of his fangirls in his waiting room. She had been so shocked by the scene that she took off immediately, running as far away as she could until her legs gave up on her. Since then, she had ceased all contact with him, not wanting to hear his excuses or worse, his admission. Perhaps she was being childish, but she needed time to think without her emotions getting in the way. She had to sort out her feelings for him, to express it fervently once more…. or to finally put it away for good…

**I hope it’s gonna make you notice someone like me.**

But listening to him now only made her heart ache for him more. As Eren crooned away, she admired how beautiful the lyrics were. For someone to write such touching words that resonated so well with her feelings… she only wished she could be that good, she thought as her vision swam. His voice faded in and out, taking on an ethereal quality, lulling her to sleep. The darkness was so inviting and she welcomed it with open arms…

 

“Katia…. Katia! Can you hear me?” he urgently called her name as he squeezed her soft hand.

Seeing her eyelids flutter faster, his heart leapt with hope. It had been almost 22 hours since she had passed out backstage and he had not budged from his seat beside her in the hospital. The doctor had reassured him that she would be fine and all she needed was sugar in her bloodstream and sufficient rest. But still he had been worried sick. 

When her eyes finally opened and focused on him, she jerked up in bed suddenly, only to clutch her head again as another bout of dizziness hit her. Relieved that she was awake, he got up and gently guided her body to rest on the raised bed.

“It’s ok, Katia. They put you on drip but it’ll take a while before you’ll feel good enough to walk,” he soothed her.

“Eren…” she whispered, her eyes staring at him as if for the first time. “You’re here.”

“Yes, I’m here. I’ll always be here,” he replied gently, brushing a stray hair behind her ears.

Katia’s lips trembled at his words and he was shocked to see tears spring to her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Her hands flew to her mouth and she turned away from him. Seeing such an adverse reaction from her drove a stake into his heart. He had never meant to push her away or bring her pain but he had obviously failed.

“I’m sorry..” Her voice came out muffled. “I didn’t want to do it this way but… I think we should part ways.”

Somehow, that didn’t surprise him. Yet the anguish he felt was by no means lessened. This was his doing and he had to make it right again. 

“Katia… look at me… please?” he begged.

Hesitantly, she turned to face him. Her tear-stained face broke his heart more than her wanting to break up. But he had to say this face-to-face, to let her see the sincerity of his heart, and to ask her for forgiveness.

_“I-I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to stare.”_

Gazing into her brown eyes, he could still see the innocent girl who he had first met. Unlike other girls, she had not treated him with disdain or shied away from him. Sure enough, she had been slightly afraid of him at first, but it had not stopped her from getting to know him.

_“You can do it, Eren. I know you can.”_

Slowly, she wormed herself into his heart  with her kindness and strong belief in him. Where others ridiculed and criticized him, she helped and guided him along his path. His quick temper was easily diminished as soon as she spoke a few words. When their big break finally came, he had been ecstatic. But the cold reality of the music world had forced them apart, and with it the realization that if he wanted to live his life with her, he had to succeed.

_“I’m alright. You’re doing great, Eren. I’m happy for you.”_

He slaved night and day training his vocals, preparing for concerts, learning how to engage his fans and the media. Even though communication with Katia had been reduced to a bare minimum, he still naively believed that she was doing fine and more importantly, they were doing fine as a couple.

But it was only when a fangirl had ambushed him in his waiting room and forced herself on him that he realized just how rocky their relationship was. Unlike the Katia he knew that would demand an explanation from him, she had purposefully avoided him and ceased all contact. Her actions bewildered him and even though he wanted to explain the situation, he felt like he needed to hear from her first. He needed to know what she felt to the point that she had to run away from him. Did she even love him anymore?

The past twenty two hours that he had sat here was spent pondering all their years together. And now he understood where they had gone wrong. 

“Katia, I’ve always loved you and always will,” he started. “What you saw was a misunderstanding and I hope you’ll forgive me for not saying that from the beginning.”

She shook her head slowly. “That’s not why-“

“I know. That’s not the only reason why,” he cut her short. “I have been stupid. I didn’t realize that we’ve been drifting apart, that you have been pushing yourself so hard, that…. all you wanted was to be with me on this journey.”

He knew from the way her eyes widened and her fingers dug into the blanket around her body, that he was right. But he wasn’t finished. 

“I thought if we both pursued this line of career, we would succeed and be happy together. But I have been going about this all wrong. Instead of bringing us together, we’ve never been further apart.”

Taking her hand in his, he said firmly, “I thought I would be happy just singing. But I realize now it doesn’t matter if I don’t have you by my side. All I ever needed… was you.”

“Eren…” she whispered, a gentle smile on her lips. “Do you really mean that?”

“I do,” he said, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

“B-but how about your job-“

“That’s fine! We can move to the countryside like we always talked about and you can continue being a freelance script writer and I can be a… a… well a choir teacher or something,” he jabbered.

Realizing that she hadn’t said anything yet, he looked at her anxiously, “So… are you alright with that? With… me?”

 

“Yes. A million times, yes.”


End file.
